Who would have known
by Cakesandcarpets
Summary: Who would have known it would turn this way. Could there be more than just friendship? - One sided Lovestory? - Pov Taichi
1. Chapter 1

**Who would have known  
**_A Taito Fan Fiction by Cakes and Carpets_

School just ended as the most students rushed out of the building. I kept sitting inside the music room for a while listening to a voice I admire so much. It belongs to no one else but my best friend Yamato. He wasn't only my best friend. He was my biggest crush. No, he was my first true love.  
But there wasn't just the voice I admire. I really liked him as a whole being. Though, I wasn't the only one. Matt was pretty popular on our school. Not only girls liked him even guys wrote him love letters often. It's not really odd that Matt had so many 'fans' he could sing, play guitar and harmonica, he was the friendliest person I've ever met, and he was really good-looking not to mention that he was really smart.

"Aren't you bored yet, Tai?" I was put out of my daydreams of him by his voice. He spoke to me. It took me a moment to realize he meant me, even though he said my name clearly. "Nah, I'm fine. Continue!" I answered as soon as I realized he was looking at me for a while now. Man I really shouldn't stare at him like that. Did I even stare? I'm not really sure, but as I finished my sentence he already began to put his guitar inside its case. "Why are you packing your stuff already?" "We have been here for almost an hour, Tai. I think it's time to head home don't you think?" I looked at the clock. He was right time sure passed fast. I didn't even notice it has been an hour. "Are we gonna go to you place?" "Yea sure" His voice almost sounded exhausted. No wonder, he's been singing for me, and practice of course, a whole hour already. "Do you have plans on what we could do today?" he looked at me with his bright blue eyes. Oh my, I lost myself countless of times inside of this eyes. A colour like that isn't common where I come from. And again I kind of forgot he talked to me. "Earth to Taichi? Are you even listening to me?" he snapped me out of my thoughts. I'm pretty sure he sounded a bit annoyed. "Uh no, well I think there might be a game on TV?" "I'm not going to watch soccer with you…" Now even more annoyed he began to walk towards the door to leave the room. Another thing I can tell you about him is that, he's the exact opposite of me. He didn't like sports as much as I did. In fact, He really hated me for wanting to watch almost every game on TV. "Well, I don't need you to watch it... I'm just gonna watch it with your dad. I'm sure HE will enjoy watching it with me" "Urgh. Whatever watch it with him then." I followed him in peace. I have to admit I really, really liked it when he was a bit grumpy with me. Just a bit so that he won't hate me for long but enough so that he won't look at me whenever I look at him. I knew he did that on purpose but I bet he didn't know that I did it also. Whenever he was grumpy with me he bit his lower lip as soon as I began to stare at him. He thought I want him to start talking with me again. But, to be honest, I just wanted to look at him that's all.

We didn't talk the whole way home. Some people might think we really are mad at each other or something. But we weren't. I stopped to look at him after I almost hit a traffic light I hadn't seen. This on the other hand, made him giggle a bit.

As soon as we arrived at his door I took the keys out of my pocket and opened the front door. There was a reason why I had the keys for his front door. Not a good one, but there was one. Ok no, there wasn't a reason at all but, well at least I can explain why I have them.

As soon as Matt and his dad moved over we started to visit each other almost everyday. One day his dad jokingly said Matt should just give me the keys for the apartment so I wouldn't have to ring or knock all the time. Since it would be unfair for me to have the keys for his apartment without him having the keys to mine I asked my mother if I could give him a set of keys too. She was really confused but somehow I made her to say yes. I still don't know how I did it. We exchanged keys. Hiro, who's his father by the way, was really surprised that we really would do what he told us.

"I'm home!" Matt yelled into the empty flat. "Seems like he's not" I said almost jokingly. "Well, yea I guess." He put his guitar inside of his room while I threw my school stuff on his bed. "Tai please don't make a mess again" he tried to look serious while he took my bag off of his bed and put it down beside his desk. I laughed and went back into the main room to throw myself onto the couch. Matt quietly sat down beside me as I swung my arm around his shoulder. He leaned in to get comfortable "So what are we going to do now?" He asked while switching the television on. "I don't know. We could just watch cartoons or something until Hiro gets home and I'll finally be able to watch soccer." He sat up and looked at me. "I am not going to watch soccer with you" he threw the remote at my chest and stood up. I twitched as the remote hit me hard. "Where are you going?" I put the remote aside and turned around to see him walk into the kitchen. "I'm getting myself a drink want one too?" he opened the fridge and took out a can of Pepsi, which he held into my direction for me to see. "Yeah sure." I turned around again as he took another one out and closed the door. "Cartoons sound good" he sat down again and leaned against my chest to get comfortable again. I picked the remote up again and switched channels.

After a while Hiro arrived home too. "Hey dad" "evening Hiro" Matt and me greeted him as he walked through the door and put his jacket over a chair. "Hey you two, how has your day been?" he said exhausted and sat down next to Matt. "It was ok" Matt answered for the both of us "How has your day been?" he gave his father a quick look. "Urgh. Don't ask. I am just hungry and tired. That's all. Today has been horrible…" he sighed. Matt stood up again. "Well, I guess I'm gonna make dinner then huh?" he said while walking towards the kitchen once again. "Thank you Matt I really could use something good today." He answered at his son and turned towards me. "Tai why don't you go get me a beer to relax?" "Can I have one too?" I asked as I stood up to get him his beer, he deserved it after all and hey asking wouldn't hurt right? "Don't tell your mom." He said and switched to the sports channel where they were talking about the soccer game which would start in a few minutes. "Nice! Thanks Hiro I won't let her know" I was surprised he didn't say no but then again, it was Hiro I was talking about. He was a really cool dad if you ask me. "Dad how can you let him have beer?" Matt yelled at his father. You could see he was more then shocked. He ignored his son "Are you sleeping over Tai?" I gave him the bottle he wanted and sit down with my own. "I don't know" I looked over my shoulder to look at Matt. Damn, he really was angry right now. "You are NOT sleeping in my room when you drink that junk Tai" he glared at me. I put the bottle away. "Well I guess I am sleeping over then." I glanced over my shoulder once again to see Matt smile a bit before he turned around to cut the vegetables into small pieces. It made me smile too. Doesn't matter how much I loved the look of him when he bites his lower lip because he was angry. I still loved his smile much more. I felt my heart melting a bit inside.

While Matt has been in the kitchen the Game started and Hiro and I began to cheer for our Team. A few minutes later Matt already began to clean the table. I got up over to ask if I could help him. He waved me off and let me know that he didn't need any help but it was nice for me to offer it anyway. I smiled again. Another reason why I love him so deeply is just because, I can picture him being the perfect wife for some reason. I know he's not a woman so he would, technically speaking, be my husband but. Just look at him.

He put the plates on the table and said something. I didn't hear him. Once again, I was captured in my thoughts, which were all about him. "Taichi?" He looked at me with those bright blue eyes. Oh wait he even said my full name right there! That's unusual. "Yea?" "Are you just going to stand there or are you continue watching you're game until dinner is ready?" he said while placing on of his hands on his hip. It made him look really feminine if you ask me. "Oh you know… I think I'm just going to watch you until you are finished." I grinned at him. He smiled and faced another direction "You're unbelievable" he went into the kitchen again as I followed him. I knew Hiro turned around slightly to check where I went off to. But he didn't seem to care much about it anyway and continued watching the game and opened the second bottle of beer.  
A few seconds later Yamato already put a wok full of vegetables, rice and chicken onto the table. I sat down on my usual place. A few seconds later Hiro also took a seat right in front of me. After Matt placed the last dish onto the table he sat down next to me.

"So do you want to talk about what happened?" Matt asked his father while putting some of the food onto Hiros plate. "Ah, no. Just let it be. I don't even want to think about it anymore to be honest." He took his plate back and began to eat like he hasn't got food in a while.

Matt looked at me with asking if he should put some food onto my plate too. I nodded and thankfully reached my plate over. Yamato was the best cook I know. That's why I really enjoy being over at his place while dinnertime. My mom can't cook for the hell of it.

"It's amazing like always" Hiro murmured as he took another plate full of food. And he was right. "Thanks. I know it's your favourite I thought it would lighten up your mood a bit." Matt smiled and continued to eat. Seeing how he eats and how his dad eats sure makes you wonder if Hiro really is his dad. Matt usually eats well mannered while Hiro tends to just throw the food down his throat. If I wouldn't know better I would think that he's my dad and Yamato is the quest. After all I don't really eat differently. But that might just be because it is really delicious.

After we finished the dinner Matt and I cleaned the dishes. Usually I would smash a plate or two during that, which is why I am not allowed to do it at home anymore, but luckily it didn't happen today. Not a single glass was shattered. He just let's me help because if he asks his father it would end up in a discussion, yelling and in the end he would do it himself anyway. He stopped to even ask him if he would help.

"We're going in my room now. Doing our homework and play some videogames. Let me know if you need anything" The blonde one told his father while I already entered his room. He closed the door "Homework? Are you serious?" I collapsed on his bed and closed my eyes waiting for a reply. "Yes Tai I am serious. You need to do you're homework too you know?" He sat down at his desk and put some books out of his bag followed by some sheets of paper and a few pens. Turning around once more he said "You're not going to do it, am I right?" I nodded and smiled a bit "Will you do my homework too, Matt?" I sat up and looked at him with a cheeky smile on my lips. "You are unbelievable." He faced his desk once more just to turn around again "It's the last time I'm going to do you're homework. You're getting really lazy, Taichi" With his last words he already turned again and started to scribble onto the paper sheets. I couldn't help but smiled even more at his actions.

Another reason why I love him. Doesn't matter what I ask him to do, he usually says yes. Actually sometimes I don't even have to ask. All in all he really cares for the people he likes which, luckily, would be me and of course his father and his brother. Well ok maybe his band. But that's about it.  
"You can play some games while I finish our homework if you want to." Again he snapped me out of my thoughts. I don't really want to play video games. I like watching him much more.

He didn't even raise his head as he offered his idea. "Ah don't worry I am fine of here." I closed my eyes and leaned back down into his pillow. I could hear the chair as he turned around to look for me but didn't react. By the second sound of the chair wheels I could feel my eyelids getting heavy. Right at this moment all I could think about was him. The deepness of his eyes whenever he looks straight into mine. The scent of his hair inside of my nose. His tender touches you could barely notice. His lovely voice singing a lullaby. And all the reasons why I loved him so much.

I could feel a light touch on my forehead. Someone carefully stroke the hair out of my face. I opened my eyes to meet with his. "Good morning sunshine" He smiled at me. It was still dark outside or at least I couldn't see any light. "You fell asleep but I guess you figured that out by yourself." He strokes my forehead once more. A soft moan escaped my lips with the touch which made him smile even more. "Your mother called I told her you'd sleep over tonight." I didn't really care nor did I really get what he talked about but it's not like it matters. The soft touches on my face didn't really help me to wake up. "You know Tai." He continued "After making all of our homework I would love to sleep too. Sadly there is this monster in my bed and no space for me." I rolled over to the wall so that he could easily lie down. He didn't say anything for a moment but then smiled. "That's not really what I meant but it will do it." He got himself undressed, sadly since I was still half asleep I didn't really notice, and soon lied down right beside me. "Sleep well, Tai" he muttered through a soft yawn.

I don't really remember anything after his last words but I guess we both fell asleep for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

I felt his soft hand stroking over my bare chest. His face was so close to my own I could almost taste him. The sweet scent of his hair and his light touches on my body slowly drove me insane. There wasn't a single clear thought left inside of my head. Everything went dizzy as he stroke with his index finger over my lower lip. I could feel the slight movements he made on top of my lap. I wasn't able to think. Every sense I had was fixed onto him and everything he did in every moment. He leaned in and our lips were about to touch. I could almost feel the soft skin touching mine. But then it hid me. Suddenly there was a sharp pain rising from the back of my head. Everything around me went pitch black. I tried to open my after I shut them close from the sudden pain. To my surprise I didn't saw a blonde guy sitting in front of me teasing me with his touches I couldn't feel anymore but my teacher.

I guess I could say she wasn't quite as pleased as one would have hoped. "Yagami!" She yelled at me with her high-pitched voice. It hurt my ears not only because of the pitch but also because of the volume. "This shall be the last time you fell asleep during my lessons or else!" Lessons? I lifted my head up to take a look around and found way to similar faces. This could only mean I fell asleep in school again. This would also mean that everything what just happened between me and Matt has been a dream and nothing but a dream.

I already stopped to listen to my teacher a while ago and tried to remember everything what happened in my oh so pleasant dream. But with every minute I was awake the memory faded until all I could remember was that almost kiss I almost shared with my almost lover.

After her angry rant Mrs. Takanashi turned herself around still murmured some pretty pissed words under her breath. Back at the front of the blackboard she continued the lesson as if nothing had happened with her usual friendly smile on her lips.

My thoughts drifted of into oblivion again. On my mind was nothing else but him. Though, the pain that was apparently caused by a history book for 8 graders thrown at me at full speed, made it hard to think about anything at all. And once again I could feel a light touch on my shoulder which snapped me out of my daydreams of me and Matt doing things I never should think about. "Are you all right? Haven't you got enough sleep last night?" Izzy looked at me with a certain amount of concern in his eyes. "You know me I never sleep enough!" I laughed it off. Apparently bit to loud for the likes of our teacher as she send me a hateful glare from the front of the classroom. That action made a shiver go down my whole spine. I figured out it would be a bit healthier for the both of us if I wouldn't speak for the next few minutes anymore and faced my notebook to at least look like I am interested at what she says.

Fortunately the lesson was over rather quickly and most of the students rushed out of the classroom to get the lunch break they deserved. Matt, Izzy and I left the room too and made our way out of the building. We went to our usual lunch time spot. It was a small field in front of the actual sports field. The wind was calm and the sun heated up the atmosphere just enough to make it feel comfortable. Sitting like this in the fresh grass made each of us relax a bit until I began to speak.  
"I'm having a game this Saturday are you coming?" I didn't talk to anyone directly but both of my friends gave me quick answers. "Sure" was Izzys reply. He spoke without even looking up from the science book he was currently reading. "Yeah. I'm going to ask T.k if he wants to come too." Were the words I received from Matt. I closed my eyes again and smiled at myself. Enjoying the warm embrace of the sun rays of my skin. Even though he hated soccer he never missed a single game of mine. If I could count on something it was that Matt would be in the crowd and cheer for me during every match. "Great" were the last words leaving my mouth before I dazed off into the world of dreams again.

The softness of a familiar voice woke me up. As I opened my eyes I could see right into those bright blue ones I admired. Matt let me know he tried to wake me up several times now already but didn't succeed until just now. He also told me that Izzy already went back to class because our next lesson is about to start, or rather, already started and Izzy didn't wanted to be too late. He let me know that we would be too late too if I wouldn't hurry. I felt a bit sorry that Matt would come too late to class just because he wanted to wake me up. But then again, something inside me told me that I shouldn't care about it but should make him say here with me just a little longer instead. Outside of the sports field where no one would disturb us. Shortly after I finished my thought he stood up. "C'mon Tai. We both will be in trouble if you don't stop sleeping like that." He said with that soft voice of his. You could tell he wouldn't mind staying here with me either but sadly his conscience told him different. He bends down to collect our school supplies off of the grass and kicked me into my side lightly to get me to move. After that I did the same, stood up and took both of the bags out of his grip to carry them myself. He looked at me slightly confused at first but let it be and walked of with me as his shadow.

A few seconds later I was finally fully awake after my lunch time nap and couldn't stop myself from talking with him about the most unimportant things one could think of. I got a few laughs out of him together with a few silly replies.

We reached the classroom almost 15 minutes too late which of course should cause us trouble but luckily our teacher was absent today. As we sat down on our places Izzy told us that the teacher hasn't show up yet and most students did whatever they wanted to do. A quick glance through the classroom and you would see most of the students with their phones out looking at funny pictures or silly videos from the internet. The ones who didn't had their phones out held their MP3-players in their fist and listened to music. No one really seemed to care about what would happen.

It seems like today has been out lucky day since our teacher didn't show up for the rest of the day. A classmate, and the vice-captain of our soccer team, took the chance to throw me out of my chair and pushed me in the front of the classroom in front of the black board. He then jumped onto the nearest desk and dragged me with him.  
As we stood there on the table he suddenly started to cheer for out soccer team. He started a whole rant about how important it is for not only the team but the whole school, no, the whole city that we would win the match this Saturday. It was against our rivalry school and we couldn't lose against them.  
After a few seconds I couldn't hold myself back anymore and started to rant with him. I almost yelled how much we needed the support of every single one if we really would want to win.

The whole classroom went nuts as we continued to scream our victory slogans. Sadly we may or may not have been a bit too loud for our own good. In the middle of our celebration the principal came in.

Everything suddenly went quiet within seconds while me and my comrade still stood on the table in front of the room. I knew this just couldn't end well.  
With a glare he waved at us to tell us we should follow him quietly. Right before leaving the classroom I faced Izzy and Matt with an expression that literally spelled "help me" on top of my forehead. All I could recognize was a light laugh out of Izzies direction and a spiteful smile from Matt.  
Silently we walked along the corridor. The principal didn't say a word, at least not yet. That shall change as soon as we reached his office he offered each of us a seat and sat down himself behind his big wooden desk. And that's when the discussion started. He told us what he did was not ok and that he didn't care that we are the stars in our soccer team. He said that he should just throw both of us out of the school for at least a week for being trouble makers. He couldn't even finish the next sentences as our coach busted in. He was out raged about the fact that me, the team captain and Tsubasa, the vice-captain didn't show up for our weekly practice. He screamed on top of his lungs. As the captain I saw him angry pretty often already but this shade of red was even new to me.

After a few more minutes of how impossible it would be to throw us out of the school for even a few days since the most important match this sesson was this Saturday and we wouldn't be allowed to play if we wouldn't attend school, we were finally allowed to go. Free!

Tsubasa gladly opened the wooden doors which lead towards the corridor. Both of us left the room and closed the doors behind us. I turned around and saw him? Matt casually leaned against the wall apparently waiting for us, or rather, me. He lifted his head and smiled at me "Finally I thought you'd never be free." He let out a light laugh and straightened himself up. "I knew something was off!" Tsubasa grinned at Yamato and started to laugh. He walked over to Matt and hit him on his shoulder in a friendly manner. I was slightly confused at first but then it hit me. In this exact moment our coach left the office too and began to talk. "a player told me you didn't came to practice. Ishida here told me where I could find you" Coach Shireito coughed as his voice began to get dry from all the screaming he made back in the office. He usually doesn't really care much about us, the training and the team. He's just our coach because we need one if we want to be an official soccer team and be allowed to attend to officials competitions. At practice I and Tsubasa tell the rest of the team what to do most of the time. The same goes for the actual games. I scream, they act. That's what being a good captain is all about, after all.

Coach Shireito waved us a last goodbye and told us to hurry finishing today's practice while heading off in the exact opposite direction.  
"We better hurry, Tai!" Tsubasa said as he already began to jog on the spot. I nodded and returned to face Matt once more "You wanna come and watch?" I smiled "You know… a lot of sweaty hot boys for you to see" He began to laugh but finally nodded "sure. But only if you're going to buy me dinner afterwards, Tai." "Haha. All right let's call it a deal."  
Tsubasa, Matt and I started to walk towards the sport field. Everyone was already there and kicked the ball over the grass without much condition. Tsubasa and I rushed of into the dressing room while Yamato sat down on the tribune.

We didn't have much time left of the training so we were in kind of a hurry. As we came back out a big part of our team stopped doing anything at all and excitedly chatted with Matt. "Sure is a killer, eh?" Tsubasa smiled and blew the iron whistle around his neck which made almost everyone to return to the field. I got a bit angry. The way he said it, it sounded almost like if Matt was flirting with everyone on purpose! But I know he wasn't. Or, was he?  
I tried to stop thinking about it and gave everyone commands. We absolved the usual training and like always, everyone was glad it was over soon.  
Afterwards the guys went into the dressing room. Most of them would take a shower and leave. What was the exact same thing I had in my mind but as I left the dressing room to meet up with Matt, ready to leave, I found him cheerfully chatting with someone else.

Anger filled my stomach. I knew it was silly being jealous because he talked with someone else. It wasn't for me to decide if he talks with someone or not. But I just couldn't help it the more I told myself to stop the worse it got.

I brushed a hand through the hair on the back of my head and told myself to calm down, after all there wasn't even a real reason to feel this way. Trying to look as casual as possible, I walked over to the two guys. As I arrived Matt just began to laugh about a thing the other must have said. Let me just tell you his laugh was the most adorable sound any human could ever hear.

"shouldn't you dress up or something?" I knew I sounded quite pissed but I didn't care. The player turned around to look where my voice came from. Number thirteen, Kanbara Satoshi, a defense player, and not even a good one I might add. "None of your business, Yagami" he smiled at me then waved Matt a short good bye and left. I may or may not hit him with my shoulder as he left by accident. "What was that?" still a bit pissed I put my hands in the pockets of my pants. "What do you mean?" Yamato bend down to pick up his school back. "You were flirting right now, weren't you?" "What?" "I am not stupid. Don't even think about hocking up with him. He's a jerk" No idea why I said it. And afterwards I even feel kind of embarrassed about it. "Let's just go" I could hear he was annoyed and I wanted to let it be but I just couldn't get myself to so I continued "I am serious, Matt" I walked behind him and caught up slowly by walking a bit faster than him. He suddenly turned around and I almost run him over. He crossed his arms on top of his chest. Our faces were only a few inches apart at that moment. I was able to smell his scent again and calmed down a bit. His bright blue eyes stared me down. I never wanted to fight with him like this and I knew he was really angry with me right now. I never meant that to happen and felt horrible and selfish about this whole situation.

He spoke "I never said I would and I didn't flirt with him either. But even if, it's none of your business, Taichi" I really wanted to hug him right now but my ego wouldn't let me. He even said my full first name which was never a good sign. "Yes, it is!" That didn't even make any sense but the words came out without me controlling them. "What? No it's not?" he snapped back at me. "Yes it is. You are my best friend and as such it is my duty to protect you from jerks like him!" I just wanted myself to stop talking. Sounding like the biggest idiot wouldn't help me at all. "What?" Every word I said made the whole thing even worse and Matt got even angrier at me "Thank you but I think I am able to take care of myself!" He turned around and began to walk off. "By the way, Tai…" he said once again facing me "You are the only jerk I can see around here." With those last words he turned away and left. I didn't wanted him to leave but I knew talking right now would be a great mistake.

"Great. Good job Tai." I told myself with a sarcastic undertone in my voice "He must love you so much he can barely stand it" A lonely soccer ball flew through the air as I kicked it into a goal in the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

My mother realized something was wrong as soon as I entered our apartment. I really didn't feel like talking to anyone and I knew my mother would bother me about it until I tell her. To avoid that I told her I already ate something on my way home and I wouldn't be hungry for the rest of the day. I also told her I got a massive headache so I would rather sleep a bit and asked for no distribution. I pushed myself into my and Kari's room. My eyes were stuck on the screen of my mobile phone. A voice inside of my head told me I wouldn't receive any text messages from Matt anyway so I don't need to look at the screen non-stop. After all he was right. I really acted like the biggest jerk and if someone needs to write something to the other it would be me. An apologize would be it. There's no way I could do that! I am way to stubborn to admit I made a mistake. But on the other hand I wanted to tell him I am sorry and maybe I over reacted a bit. Ok, no. I know I over reacted a lot!

I must have doze off again since the last thing I can remember was the phone I held in my hands over my face while lying down on my back in the bed, crashing down on my nose.

I lay the phone away and rubbed my nose. There was no explanation other then that I fell asleep and lost the grip on the device. I lifted myself up to sit on the edge of my bed. I couldn't stand it anymore. Not the lying down but the fact that I know Matt was still mad at me because I am a coward and don't have the guts to tell him that I am sorry, even though I really am.

I was frustrated and threw my face back into my pillow. How could he not see that all I wanted was him not to be with someone else? I let out an annoyed groan. A few seconds later I lifted my face up again and hugged the pillow while picking up my phone. Somehow I managed to throw it off of my bed.

I typed "sorry" into it and hit the sent button. That's so stupid but I really couldn't come up with any more than that. I am not good at apologizing but, fact is I don't need to apologize that often anyway.

After five minutes without a reply I typed again. "Can I come over?" But again I got no reply. I can't believe I messed everything up! I suddenly had the urge to throw up. But there was it. My phone made a sound. I got a message.

Smiling a bit I opened my inbox to look who wrote the message. It wasn't what I expected. It was just a text from someone of our class asking if we had any homework for tomorrow. I groaned again but this time louder. I didn't answer the message and placed my head on the pillow again. 

Another sound. Another text. I got angry thinking it was that guy again. But this time it was from someone else.

"Yamato" I smiled at myself. He actually answered. I was relieved even though I didn't even know what he wrote.  
"Sure." That might not been much, but it was an answer and that's all I hoped for. Another Message from Matt. "Have you eaten yet?" I couldn't help it and hugged my pillow. "He still cares about me…" a smile appeared on my lips.

O.k. honestly I knew he wouldn't be mad at me for long. He wasn't the kind of guy who holds a grudge at anyone longer than a day. But I am glad he is like that. I couldn't stand it if he would be angry with me like that for long. Admitting he looks really adorable whenever he is mad and I do teas him just so I can see him grumpy. Angrily biting his lower lip because he knows that he wouldn't be able to ignore me for long. But a real fight is a whole other story.

I stood up and changed my clothes into something more comfortable. Some lose pants and an old shirt should do it. But then it hit me like a rock. I forgot to answer him! "No. but I would love to 3" I hit the sent button as I realized I just send him a crappie heart emoticon. And again, great job Taichi. Let's just hope he will ignore it.

I put on my jacket and left, yelling a short "I'm at Matt's" while smashing the door shut.

It took me a while to arrive at the front door of the building he lived in. It has been getting cold lately. Fall was about to come and many leafs already fell down from the trees. I rushed the stairs up and nearly tripped over my own feet. On the end of the staircase I remembered I could have easily taken the elevator. It would have saved me much energy but oh well.  
After a few seconds of 'where did I put the key as I left' I finally found it and put it into the keyhole. I turned it around and opened the door.  
It was surprisingly quiet in there. Not making a single sound I closed the door behind me and put my shoes into a shelf next to the door.

I made my way towards Yama's room. As I opened the door I found him lying in his bed. He was lying on his side facing my way. A second look made me notice his eyes are closed and his mouth is opened just enough for him to breath slow and peacefully.  
I sat down next to him and stroke over his forehead with one hand to wake him up, though I have to admit that just watching him sleep like that would be fine too. His soft pink lips formed into a small smile as he cuddled himself a bit more into the blanked around his body.

"I'm sorry but I was really tired." His voice was weak and quiet which made it easy to know what he indeed was tired. "Don't worry about it." I nuzzled my forehead against his which made him giggle a bit.  
Without thinking to much about it I lay down next to him and placed my hand on his waist. "Aren't you hungry Tai?" his eyes were closed and he slowly moved towards me to cuddle up against my chest. I could feel his hot breath against my still cold skin underneath my shirt.

I didn't wanted to think to much about how near he was right now. "Don't worry I am fine." I stroke my spare hand over his hair. At this rate it was only a matter of time until we both would fall asleep.

A delicious smell woke me up. I took a look at the clock and an hour already passed. I took another look around and noticed that Matt wasn't with me anymore, which could only mean that he is the cause of the smell. I got up and went out to follow the smell. It leads me right into the kitchen but before I could even check it out Matt already walked out of it with a bowl of curry in one of his hands and a spoon in the other.  
He wore a light blue apron which matched his eyes. Whenever he was in the kitchen you would see him with that apron. And again all I could think about was how cute he looked. The thought 'perfect wife' crossed my mind once again but the sound of the bowl being placed on the table made me snap out of it.

Matt turned around and looked at me with his dreamy blue eyes. "mhh. Good morning sunshine." He smiled and placed one hand on his hip and the other on the backrest of the chair infront of him. " I thought you could be hungry by now." Talking about a prefect wife, huh?

Sometimes it was really unbelievable how caring Matt really was. And he was like that all the time. No wonder I fell for him and not some pretty girl at out school.

I tried to open my mouth and say something but all I got out was a large yawn. He laughed and pushed the chair back to offer me the seat. I didn't hesitate and sat down. While he put the apron away and cleaned the kitchen a bit I managed to easily clean the whole bowl. It really wasn't hard to do so since he made the best food humanity would ever taste.

He sat down in the chair in front of me and looked at me as if he expected something. I leaned back into the chair and looked at him quite confused. At this point I already forgot why I wanted to visit him and about my shitty attitude from earlier. "hm?" he was still looking at me and that's all I could come up with. "I don't know. How about 'I am sorry Matt for being a jerk'" he gracefully placed his chin inside of his hands.

I blushed and couldn't look at him anymore. Not because of the way he moved or looked at me but because I remembered everything. " I am waiting Tai…"

I really wanted to apologize but the words, once again, just fell out of my mouth against my will "Well I guess you have to wait longer." He rolled his eyes "See, I won't apologize for something I meant exactly the way I said it" he continued to look at me with a pair of blue opals "It's true after all" I still faced my lap and played a bit with my hands under the table. I could feel that my face turned bright red and I knew it wouldn't fade anytime soon.

He didn't turn away. Just kept looking at me. "is that all you're going to say?" I looked up at him even though I knew I was still bright red. I mean I basically told him how I felt about him and I have no idea if he realized it or not. "Yes."

He got up and placed my bowl into the sink with other dishes. Matt just opened his mouth to say something as his father busted through the door. "I'm home" "Yea we've heard it." Yama took another fresh bowl out of the shelves and put it down. "Wow Hiro you're late today." I looked at the older men as he clumsily slipped out of his shoes. "Yea we had lot things to do today..." he sat down at the table and awaited the bowl of food which his son brought him rather quickly.

After that really short conversation with his father Matt looked back to me and asked me the question he wanted to ask me earlier already or at least I guess so. "Any plans on what you're doing today?" I shook my head "It's not like much of today is left anyway" He nodded and casually leaned against the table. "Think of something…" he faced me again as he spoke.

Thinking of something? But what could we do now it's already pretty late. "How about we just go out a bit? Getting some fresh air or something?" I didn't know if that was what he wanted to hear but he nodded again "Sure, sounds good." He straightened his back and walked towards the wardrobe to get his jacket. I stood up and followed him to get myself ready too. The same exact moment Matt opened the door Hiros voice arose "Taichi, I would like to talk with you a second could you come over?" I was kind of surprised. Yes, we were something like friends but somehow that was odd.

Confused as I was I walked over to him while Matt already made his way out of the flat and waited for me in the hallway.

"Sit down." I did as he told me and pushed the char next to him back to take a seat. "How has your day been?" What? Was that all he wanted to talk about? Even though I thought it was odd I answered anyway "Uh. It was complicated" I a waited him to speak again but he didn't. I was about to stand up as his voice rang once more "I am not finished yet" "Oh. I'm sorry I didn't know." But even after I made myself comfortable on the chair again he didn't speak.

The moment became more awkward the longer the silence lasted. "You like him don't you?" His voice sounded calm and quieter than usual. It took me a moment to fully realize what he just asked me. "What?" my voice cracked. "Matt. You like him don't you?" I could feel my face heat up. It was almost as if Satan himself came up from hell and set fire to my cheeks. My tongue felt numb and I didn't know how to respond. My actions seemed to talk for me though.

"I knew it!" he continued with a victorious undertone. "Well it wasn't that hard to figure out…" I couldn't believe what he just said. Everything seemed so unreal. Was it really so obvious that I liked him? "I…" stuttering and bright red I sat in front of him. Not knowing where to put my hands I started to play with my thumbs underneath the table. Nervously I managed to open my mouth again "Yes…" afraid of how he might react I began to claw my fingertips into the palm of my hands. My lips went dry and I had to lick them certain times to keep them wet, but with an even drier mouth it wasn't quite that easy. I could hear my heart beat fast and loud and barely had any salvia left for swallowing.

Hiro smiled at me "Like I said I already knew it" I lifted my face to meet his eyes. The moistness I lost inside of my mouth was now all over my hands and my voice was still shaking. I've never been so nervous in my whole, oh so short, teenage life. "How, uhm… how long did you know?" "For a while. Seriously Taichi if you want to hide it you should try a bit harder." But he was wrong "I don't want to hide it." Hiro looked at me with confusion in his eyes which made me feel like I needed to explain it to him. "I mean..." I swallowed before continuing my sentence "I want him to know how I feel." Thinking about what I just said, and even worse, to whom I just said it made my face blush once more. If it wasn't Hiro I guess I would have denied it but he knew me way to long and way to well already. He could tell if I lie anyway so just thinking about trying would be useless.

A loud cordially laugh escaped his lips "Don't worry. I'm ok with it." "Really?" My eyes widen. Did he just tell me he would be ok with me dating his son?  
"Of course! It's not like much would change anyway" I couldn't help it but smiled. That's like a freeway ticket right into Yama's arms. And Hiro was right. It's not like much would change between the both of us. Well ok maybe a kiss or two and a bit more touching and… I came to the conclusion that right now wasn't the right moment to think about anything that might could happen between me and Matt. A daydream was the last thing I could need right now.

"So don't you want to go now?" My eyes met his "Huh?" "You know Matt is still waiting outside for you" Hiro smiled as I jumped up from my seat. "Right! Thank you Hiro!" I bowed my head down a bit to show my respect towards him and rushed out.

Like expected, Matt was still in front of the door waiting for me to return. Another smile crossed my face as he looked up to me. "What did he suddenly wanted to talk about?" Matt raised an eyebrow slightly and placed his hands on his hips like usual. "Never mind" My smile was still stuck on my face "Let's just go, shall we?" I even kept smiling while walking towards the elevator with him.

It seems like my smile didn't fade the whole walk we shared as he stopped in the middle of the streets and awaited my reaction. I turned around just to find him smiling the sweetes smile at me in return. "I have no idea what Dad told you but you are happy about it." I turned around and shot a short "Yea" at him as an answer. "Mind telling me" he took a few steps so that he would stand next to me again while we began to walk again. "Nah. You'll, eventually, find out soon enough."

I grinned into the night knowing that one day he will know. He will know how much I really like him. He will know why I reacted the way I reacted earlier. He will know why I am smiling like that right now and why I always smile when I see him. Why I enjoy just listening to his voice and why I want to spend every free minute I have with him and only him.

And if I am lucky he will even return my feelings. For now I was more than happy how everything turned out. I knew I would be able to sleep really good tonight.

While me and Matt walked side by side through the cold autumn air of Odaiba we were able to talk about a lot of things. Unimportant things, School, stupid jokes I someone told me,  
things that made me angry and some things that made Matt rage. A usual conversation between friends.  
He told me something about his band. I felt bad for not really listening to him but my mind was fixed onto something else. Was it really so easy for someone to tell that I love him? I mean, I don't try to hide it but… if Hiro said it was easy to tell, what if others could tell too? What if our friends all already knew about my crush? And even worse what if Matt knew the whole time but didn't want to say anything yet? What if he knew but didn't feel the same? That could be the reason why he didn't want to talk about it.

I tried to shake the thoughts off and began to listen to him again. But I couldn't let them go for the rest of the night. I knew I would have to tell him about my feelings towards him sooner or later. And later wasn't really an option. How do you tell your best friend you loved him ever since though?

After a few minutes we arrived at the front door of the building in which Matt's apartment was. He asked me if I wanted to stay overnight but I waved it off. I needed to think about a lot things and I'm sure I wouldn't be able to concentrate while he's around me. Of course I didn't told him. He waved a short goodbye and entered the building. I watched him leave and began to do the same.

The moment I arrived home I decided a hot shower would be a great idea and going to bed afterwards would be good too. So I did as I told myself and after 30 minutes I already managed to be in bed. I fell asleep rather quickly but I couldn't get my mind off of the fact that everyone around me could already know that I have a thing for Matt. 


End file.
